Jamira
|Image = 160px |Civilization = Water |Civilization2 = Darkness |Civilization3 = Fire |Civilization4 = Nature |Voice Actor = 藤田 圭宣 }} Jamira is a red-haired boy who was first introduced in Season 1 of the Duel Masters Anime. Anime Duel Masters Season 1: Episode Listing|Season 1 He told Shobu lots of interesting stories and he danced the Viper's Dance. He never hesitates to cheat, yet he continues to lose to Shobu. He had defeated a duelist that used a Water Civilization in the Duel Masters Invitational Junior Circuit Tournament finals. Jamira destroyed his Aqua Guard and won the duel. Sacred Lands In Sacred Lands of the Duel Masters Anime he had Ferne and Ernie as his followers. He found these two local thugs on the road, who quickly challenged him. After he easily defeated them they begged him to let them be his apprentice in dueling. He later got his deck swapped by Kokujo's deck by accident, he then used that deck to try to defeat Shobu as he wanted to show his followers that he is a very strong leader. He then lost to Shobu with that deck and then was forced to return it to Kokujo. He later met Shobu and Rekuta at a hotel and dueled Shobu but lost. He also told Shobu that he left his followers and now he was traveling but on his way he was attacked by real creatures. And he is trying to be a true Kaijudo duelist to know more about these creatures. Duel Masters Charge He reappeared as a contestant in Duel Masters Battle Arena Tournament. This time he appeared with a mega cobra and a long tongue also this time he had a Darkness Civilization deck and he used this deck due to his previous experience with Kokujo's deck. He then went up against Benny Haha and lost to him. But in the he still made a good impression because he dueled fairly and was changed from before. Duel Masters: Curse of the Death Phoenix He was also invited to the mysterious island where the human world and the creature worlds converge. He was a contestant and he did not went up against anyone because he wanted to wait and see around. Unfortunately the situation turned and the creatures starts appearing in the real world and they were all out of control. Later he and other contestants were all rescued by . Duel Masters: Star Cross In the manga, he along with Toru Kamiya and other duelists watches the live news broadcast of Shobu's final duel against Adam and cheers for him to win. Deck Duel Masters Season 1: Episode Listing|Season 1 He plays with Water, Darkness and Nature civilization cards in his deck. *Aqua Guard *Aqua Hulcus *Aqua Knight *Bolshack Dragon *Bloody Squito *Death Smoke *Gigargon *Hunter Fish *Illusionary Merfolk *Night Master, Shadow of Decay *Pangaea's Will *Revolver Fish *Spiral Gate *Swamp Worm *Terror Pit *Tropico Sacred Lands His deck is mostly based on shield triggers. *Gregorian Worm *Torcon *Critical Blade *Tornado Flame *Terror Pit *Spiral Gate *Natural Snare Duel Masters Charge His deck is based on Hedrian creatures. *Hourglass Mutant *Propeller Mutant *Roulette of Ruin *Mongrel Man *Locomotiver *Phantom Dragon's Flame *Bloody Squito *Terror Pit *Rothus, the Traveler Gallery Jamira (Manga).jpg|Appearance in the manga. Jamira (Birth of the Super Dragon).jpg|Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon Category:Anime Character Category:Movie Character Category:Manga Character